One-shot - Que loucura de mulher!
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Meu pneu furou no meio do nada, a porra do celular só tinha sinal quando queria. Finalmente o reboque chegou e me levou a única oficina que tinha nesse pedaço de merda. Bem as coisas uma hora tinham que melhorar. E ao olhar para minha mecânica definitivamente estavam melhorado.


**Que loucura de mulher!**

Merda, merda, merda.

Chutei a porra do pneu, e esfreguei o rosto nervosamente, mas que merda, voltei a levantar o celular, e ainda nada de sinal.

Lembrete: matar Alice, assim que a vir.

Afinal quem se casa no meio do nada? Morávamos em Nova York, havia vários hotéis por lá, mas não ela quer casar no meio do nada! Tudo bem que Jasper era do Texas, e ele queria casar em sua terra natal.

Merda, mudando de idéia, vou matar Jasper...

Ah sinal, disquei rapidamente os números e a voz monótona de uma mulher atendeu.

- Meu pneu furou, pode vir um reboque? – falei apressadamente e ouvi um suspiro da mulher, me acredite também estava desanimado.

Ela me pediu o lugar onde eu estava e olhei no GPS, disse rapidamente a minha localização e ela disse que em breve um reboque viria.

Fui para o carro e comecei a esperar. Fiquei uma meia hora no carro quando o meu celular tocou e olhei pra ele com ódio.

- Alô. – resmunguei.

- Nossa, já está assim e ainda nem chegou para o casamento?

- Nem comece Alice, a merda do pneu furou no meio do nada, o sinal maldito não funcionava...

- Parece funcionar perfeitamente agora. – ela me interrompeu e bufei.

- Não diga!

- Irmãozinho, não estressa que você é um dos padrinhos, quer que mande Jasper te buscar?

- Não, eu consegui ligar pro reboque, troco o pneu e vou direto.

- Ok, beijos e venha logo, os rapazes querem ir pra despedida de solteiro.

- Sim, não posso faltar, eu estou pagando. – ela riu.

- Obrigações de padrinho. – suspirei, e olhei para o relógio, ainda teria que esperar o reboque e ir para a oficina aonde seria deixado e só depois da troca de pneu eu poderia ir pra casa de Jasper.

- Alice, eu não sei que horas vou chegar, mande os rapazes irem sem mim.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim... – parei de falar quando vi a poeira levantando e o barulho do carro do reboque.

- Ele chegou Alice, pode dizer para os rapazes irem, eu me encontro com eles lá.

- Ok. Beijos. – ela desligou e sai do carro, ao mesmo tempo em que um rapaz alto saia do outro e acenava pra mim.

- Hey cara está no seu dia de sorte. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Sério? Por que o pneu furar a caminho do casamento da minha irmã não parece sorte. – ele riu e se aproximou, fiquei um pouco assustado com o tamanho do cara, ele era alto e musculoso, mas tinha um sorriso alegre.

- Bem, quando a chamada de Rose chegou eu já estava de saída.

- Oh, então eu realmente tenho sorte. – ele riu.

- Yep.

- E você acha que a minha sorte vai continuar? – ele me olhou confuso. – Bem, se você estava quase de saída, talvez o mecânico não esteja mais na oficina? – ele riu.

- Que nada ela vai estar. – já ia perguntar porque ela, mas ele se afastou e prendeu os cabos do reboque.

- Prefere ir comigo ou no seu carro?

- Vou com você.

- Certo, então suba no carro. – ele indicou a porta do passageiro e peguei minha carteira e celular no meu carro trancando-o, e fui para o carro e entrei rapidamente colando o cinto. Ele entrou em seguida.

- A propósito sou Emmett.

- Edward. – apertamos as mãos e ele começou a dirigir.

- Então, casamento da irmã?

- Sim, ela vai casar com Jasper Withlock. – ele bateu no volante e riu.

- Withlock, você é o irmão da pequena Alice?

- Hmmm, sim já a conhece? – ele sorriu amplamente.

- Sim, Rose é prima de Jasper nós iremos ao casamento também.

- Ah legal, nos veremos amanhã. Ou melhor, hoje na despedida de solteiro.

- Não, eu prometi a Rose um jantar romântico. Vamos fazer um ano de casados.

- Parabéns. Então no veremos amanhã. – ele assentiu sorrindo, não demorou muito e ele parou em uma pequena oficina no meio da estrada e olhei de esguelha, parecia completamente vazia.

Emmett saiu e o imitei, ele tirou o carro do cabo e coçou o queixo olhando em volta.

- Hey Bells? – ele gritou e ouvi uma batida.

- Merda Emmett, não grite. – ele riu.

- Cadê você, tem um cliente. – ouvi um barulho de rodinhas e acabei notando que vinha de um carro mais a frente e pude ver que tinha alguém embaixo, somente apareciam às pernas e estavam cobertas por um tipo de macacão azul escuro.

O carrinho onde a pessoa estava deitada se moveu e minha boca escancarou uma mulher com o rosto sujo de graxa saiu de baixo do carro e sorriu para Emmett.

- Hey Emm.

- Bells, esse é Edward. O pneu dele furou. – ela se virou e olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Olá. – acenei e ela sorriu, ela era muito bonita, mesmo suja de graxa, tinha olhos verdes e o cabelo vermelho intenso cumprido que estava amarrado em um coque bagunçado, os lábios eram carnudos e convidativos, o nariz pequeno e arrebitado, mesmo usando um macacão, ele estava aberto na frente e podia ver a curva dos seios e a pele pálida e branquinha com pequenas manchas.

Deus que mulher é essa.

- Tudo bem Edward? – percebi que Emmett falava comigo e o encarei confuso.

- Hummm? – ele riu.

- Já falei tudo com Bella, ela vai trocar o pneu e te ensina a chegar à casa dos Withlock.

- Ah sim, obrigada Emmett. – ele acenou e saiu apressadamente, olhei para Bella que me olhava me avaliando, eu sorri, sabendo que eu era muito agradável aos olhos femininos. Alto com ombros largos, cabelos acobreados e olhos verdes. Nunca tive reclamações.

- Edward. – ela estalou meu nome e sua língua rosa lambeu seu lábio e meu pau se contorceu nas calças.

- Bells? – ela riu.

- Bella, Emmett gosta de me irritar.

- Ele é bem legal.

- Então é só o pneu mesmo?

- Hmmm, acho que sim. – ela riu e se aproximou do carro.

- Quer que de uma verificada geral em você.

- O que?

- No seu carro.

- Ah, claro. Uma verificação é sempre bom. – ela riu e se virou para o carro, até a bundinha dela era linda.

Ela trocou o pneu rapidamente, e não aceitou a minha ajuda quando eu ofereci, na verdade ela trocou mais rápido do que eu trocaria. Depois ela deu uma olhada no carro, ela me lançava olhares o tempo todo, e mordia o lábio o que estava começando a me deixar excitado.

- Ok. – ela falou e abaixou o capô do carro, Bella olhou pra mim e tirou um pano do bolso de trás do macacão e passou no rosto deixando mais manchada sua pele pálida, eu ri e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Qual a graça?

- Hmmm, você está com uma manchinha. – ela não riu e se aproximou de mim.

- Mesmo? Aonde. – toquei sua bochecha e ela mordeu o lábio carnudo. – Tem mais alguma? – assenti rapidamente e ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Quer me ajudar a limpá-las?

- Eu? – ela sorriu e tocou no meu peito.

- Sim, ou você acha que não consegue?

- São só manchas.

- Exatamente. – sorrindo peguei o pano da mão dela e limpei sua bochecha, ela sorriu e me olhou provocadoramente, sorri também e limpei sua testa. Ela lambeu os lábios e vi seus olhos dispararem para os meus e dei um meio sorriso.

- Gosta de ser mecânica? – ela sorriu.

- Sim, adoro carro. E você?

- Eu o que?

- Você gosta de carros?

- Nunca reparei muito neles, bem eu os dirijo e pra mim está ótimo se eles estão funcionando. – ela sorriu e se afastou um pouco sentando sobre o capô do meu carro.

- Talvez você precise aprender mais sobre carros. – eu sorri.

- Uma boa idéia.

- Quer uma aula?

- Agora? – eu desci o pano por seu pescoço e ela suspirou e abriu as pernas, me aproximei mais ficando entre suas pernas.

- Sim, você gostaria de conhecer um carro? – eu continuei descendo o pano e toquei o vale entre seus seios, meu pau só faltava explodir dentro das calças.

- Eu gostaria de conhecer você. – ela riu e levou as mãos aos botões do macacão e começou a descê-los.

- Isso pode ser arranjado. – eu gemi e a puxei para beirada, meu pau se apertou contra sua entrada e ambos gememos, segurei sua nunca e beijei sua boca com urgência.

Ela agarrou meus ombros, sua língua enroscando na minha e ambos gememos, apertei sua cintura a puxando de encontro ao meu pau e me esfreguei nela, ambos gememos.

Suas mãos desceram para meu peito e começou a tirar minha camisa a ajudei, separei nossos lábios e terminei de tirar a camisa, abaixei o rosto para o vale entre seus seios e lambi, ela gemeu enfiando as mãos em meus cabelos e puxando os fios.

Mordisquei as laterais dos seus seios, e comecei a afastar o macacão e passei a língua nos mamilos rosados e durinhos.

- Oh Deus... – ela ofegou e me afastei um pouco e a deixei em pé e terminei de tirar o macacão, gemi ao ver seu corpo nu, ela era linda e macia, afastei suas pernas e lambi o interior das coxas, e em seguida seu sexo.

- Edward... – ela ronronou e chupei seu clitóris, coloquei sua perna sobre meu ombro e ataquei seu sexo, lambi e chupei seu botãozinho, enquanto a penetrava com dois dedos. Ela ofegou puxando meus cabelos, e já começava a sentir seu corpo tremulo e sua bocetinha apertar meus dedos, desci a língua para sua entrada e lambi esperando seu gozo, veio rápido e a lambi sentindo seu gosto em minha língua.

Voltei a ficar de pé e abri minha calça, ela enfiou a mão na minha cueca e apertou meu pau e gemi, ela se apertou contra mim e sua boca atacou meu pescoço, lambeu minha garganta me fazendo suspirar.

Seus seios se esfregando contra meu peito fez meu pau pulsar e gemi a empurrando sobre o carro, e abaixei as calças e a cueca, agarrei sua perna e afastei sua mão, meu pau roçou na sua bocetinha e ficou molhado.

- Vem gostoso, me fode. – eu ri roucamente e deslizei um pouco dentro dela.

- Você quer meu pau delicia?

- Oh sim vem, mete gostoso. – eu rosnei e apertei sua coxa e deslizei todo dentro dela, ela ofegou e cruzou as pernas a minha volta, agarrei seu rosto e beijei sua boca com urgência enquanto metia nela com força.

Ela gemia contra minha boca, enquanto rebolava no meu pau, grunhi contra seus lábios e sai todo de dentro dela e voltei com uma investida profunda, ela gritou e arranhou minhas costas, gemi alto e continuei empurrando dentro dela.

- Oh... Isso Edward, me fode... – ela gemei a senti seu centro me apertar, rosnei sentindo meu pau pulsar e percebi a falta de camisinha, continuei a fodendo, até senti-la derramar sobre meu pau, ela ficou mole em meus braços e sai de dentro dela e a virei de costas e esfreguei meu pau na sua bundinha, ela gemeu e mordisquei seu pescoço.

- Lambe meu pau, delicia. – ela gemeu e ficou de frente pra mim, lambeu meu peito e chupou meu mamilo, rosnei e apertei sua bunda, ela sorriu e começou a descer beijos em peito, comecei a massagear meu pau, eu sabia que eu viria logo e gemi.

Ela ficou de joelhos e colocou a mão sobre a minha e lambeu a cabeçinha, eu rosnei e afastei minha mão.

- Isso vadia, me chupa. – ela levantou os olhos e sorriu dando uma lambida em todo ele, travei os dentes sentindo que eu viria logo.

- Que pau gostoso. – ela gemeu e fechei os olhos, senti um aperto em meu pau que tremeu, abri os olhos e quase gozei ao ver seus seios apertando meu pau.

- PQP! – eu gemi, e ela sorriu em chupou a cabeçinha enquanto movia seus seios pra cima e pra baixo. Gemi alto sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximando.

- Eu vou... Porra... – ela sorriu safada e chupou com força seus seios se movendo mais rápido em meu pau, estremeci e meu membro pulsou e gozei em seus peitos.

Ela lambeu meu pau até deixá-lo seco e gemi ofegante. Ela ficou de pé e pegou seu pano que estava sobre o carro e limpou os seios.

- Nossa. – ela sorriu safada e tocou meu pau.

- Pena que meus outros clientes não são como você.

- O que?

- A maioria dos caras que passa por aqui, são velhos, gordos um horror. – eu ri e segurei sua boceta com a mão aberta.

- Então você se aproveitou de mim? – ela gemeu e apertou meu pau.

- Oh definitivamente sim.

- Você é muito safada. – ela sorriu e beijou meu pescoço.

- E você gostou de cada momento.

- Com certeza.

- Agora deve ir.

- O que?

- Você é uma delicia, mas eu tenho muito trabalho. – ela se afastou e sorri e agarrei por trás, meu pau já começando a ficar duro em sua bunda empinada.

- Não, não gostosa. Agora é minha vez de aproveitar de você. – ela riu e empinou a bunda mais pra trás.

- Bem, eu até deixo, mas eu preciso de algo em troca.

- Qualquer coisa. – ela rebolou e gemi alto.

- Preciso de um acompanhante para o casamento que vou amanhã. – eu sorri e mordisquei seu pescoço.

- Bem, eu posso pensar no assunto.

- Você pode?

- Oh sim, mas você precisa me convencer.

- Preciso é? – eu ri e lambi atrás da sua orelha e deslizei meu pau na sua entrada molhada.

- Sim, mas temos a noite toda.

- Prometo me emprenhar bastante. – ela ronronou e gemi novamente e sai e a penetrei com força.

- Aposto que você vai.

Ela gemeu e continuei a fodendo pelo resto da noite.

Definitivamente eu a levaria ao casamento, e se ela continuasse rebolando essa bundinha gostosa no meu pau eu a levaria para Nova York também.

Sim com certeza eu a levaria a Nova York, eu a levaria aonde ela quisesse, afinal eu precisava de algumas aulas sobre carros, e com certeza somente Bella saberia dá-las tão bem.

**Fim!**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaa povo pervo, mas uma one**

**Outra one que adorei \o/**

**Espero que adorem reler**


End file.
